Dr. Buttocks
Dr. Buttocks is the secondary antagonist of the TV show Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. He is a pale blue ghost with glasses, wild white lightning bolt-shaped hair, and a bionic left arm, stereotyping a traditional scientist. He, along with his twin brother Buttler work directly for Lord Betrayus. He is also Sir Cumference's rival. Buttocks is much more intelligent than his brother and works as the scientist of the Netherworld, creating new inventions to help Betrayus defeat Pac-Man, although Buttocks is also very skilled at possessing Pacworlders and has done so many times. Because Buttocks resorts to intelligent and sneaky plots rather than simply sending full-scale invasions to defeat Pac-Man and take over Pac-World, he sometimes poses an even greater threat than Betrayus himself. Most of Betrayus's plans are actually sparked by one of Dr. Buttocks's inventions, and as a result, he became megalomaniacal as the show went on, which in later episodes proves to be a weakness, and this has resulted in him being eaten by Pac-Man in almost every episode. Still, Lord Betrayus generally values Dr. Buttocks more than Buttler due to his great intellectual powers. Also, Buttocks himself often picks on Buttler by testing all his inventions on him since Buttler's IQ is "limited." While Dr. Buttocks hates Pac-Man almost as Lord Betrayus himself, his anger towards the world above his own is directed at the show's tritagonist, Sir Cumference, who happens to be the genius of Pac-World who makes Buttocks very jealous (they may have had a rivalry when Buttocks was still alive). However, even though Dr. Buttocks likes inventing for Betrayus, he sometimes turns against him on account of Betrayus is mean to everyone, even those who are loyal to him. A notable example is in the episode "Just Like Old Times," after Sir Cumference escapes Dr. Buttocks's lab and Betrayus scolds him, Buttocks puts a brain-draining device on him, and then Buttocks and Buttler sap Betrayus's intelligence with it, but then the twins are attacked by Pac-Man who probably put Betrayus's brains back, although the episode never confirmed how Betrayus became smart again... Successful Inventions Despite constantly being gobbled up by Pac-Man numerous times, Buttocks has created some infamous inventions that have proved successful and were a challenge even for Pac-Man to take on. They also had the potential to destroy Pacworld if Pac-Man was unable to stop them. Mind Control Microchip This tiny computer chip grants Buttocks complete control over the victim after it's attached by a ghost (usually Buttler) by remote control. Buttocks used one for the first time after he used genetic engineering to reproduce an extinct dinosaur species known as Pacasaurus Rex (or P-Rex for short), and then planted Microchips on his P-Rexes to send them to wreak havoc on Pacopolis. All Pac-Man was able to do was to keep the dinosaurs away from the city until Sir C. hacked into the Microchips and eventually reprogrammed the P-Rexes to hunt ghosts in the Netherworld. Buttocks used this invention a second time, this time on Pac-Man himself, just to mess with him and render him unable to combat ghosts. The Microchip had been implanted inside Pac's throat by getting him to eat Buttler, who was carrying it. Eventually, Pac decided to venture into the Netherworld to force Buttocks to get the Microchip out, but Betrayus caught him and they fought. Then Pac stole some of Betrayus's fried slugs because he was hungry. He then let out a belch that was powerful enough to force the Microchip out and have it land on Betrayus. Mind Control Microchip 2.0 Later on, Dr. Buttocks created a Mark 2 of the Mind Control Microchip that worked on machines as well as living things. Knowing Pac and his friends were going to the grand opening of the Ding-a-Ling Carnival and that Pac was holding an important key, he planted a Microchip 2 on every ride and attraction and attempted to use them to attack Pac, but each attraction failed...except the main attraction, the Pac-Topus. Once Pac was on it, Buttocks made the Pac-Topus spin faster and faster until the key flew out of Pac's grip. Then the Pac-Topus broke down and Pac fell off the ride, uninjured but so dizzy that he saw three Dr. Buttockses. Buttocks grabbed the key and taunted Pac, but suddenly the Pac-Topps came to life. For reasons unknown, the mechanical monster took an immediate disliking to Buttocks, even though he was technically its creator, and smacked him away. It then stole the key and went on a destructive rampage. Eventually, Pac destroyed the Pac-Topus by transforming into Chameleon Pac-Man and spinning around it until it got dizzy, fell over, and died. And as for the key...it turned out to be the key to Pacworld's emergency backup food supply. Dragon Furnace The Dragon Furnace was essentially a doomsday device. It generated huge amounts of heat that devastated Pacworld and was fueled by dragons' fire breath. How did Buttocks get the dragons' breath to fuel the Dragon Furnace? He had the dragons chained into a chamber and had large hammers hit them on the head to force them to breathe fire. This was arguably one of Buttocks's worst moments as the Dragon Furnace counted as animal cruelty. When the Dragon Furnace began to heat up, the first stage up in Pacworld was a massive heat wave. Later, seismic activity started to increase and eventually lava literally oozed through the ground! Eventually, Sir C. traced the seismic activity to the Netherworld and prompted Pac to go down there, where he discovered Buttocks's evil plan to fry Pacworld. Pac stopped the heat by freeing the dragons from the furnace, causing it to stop making heat. The dragons proceeded to attack Dr. Buttocks. But the Dragon Furnace wasn't completely destroyed, and later Buttocks tried to use it again to reignite a dormant volcano. Pac flew over to that volcano with the Lemon Rocket and used Ice Power to freeze the lava. The frozen ice chunks fell to the Netherworld and destroyed the Dragon Furnace for good. Grinder-Tron The Grinder-Tron was a giant indestructible battle mech based on Grinder's design (Grinder is Sir C.'s robotic assistant), that Buttocks operated to terrorize Pacworld, although Grinder-Tron was seen being able to function in the beginning of the episode without Buttocks at the wheel. Grinder-Tron has a wide assortment of powerful weapons that include a giant hammer, a huge fan that blows chunks of ice, and several cannons that shoot various projectiles including slime and fireballs. Grinder-Tron ripped through Pacopolis and went straight for the city's power plant, from which it drained all its power. The power gave Grinder-Tron enough energy to emit EMP blasts which completely disabled the Pacopolis Police Force. Pac was unable to defeat it with his berry power. It was not until Pac obtained and ate a Brain Berry when he became smart enough to figure out how to defeat Grinder-Tron...and his solution was to fight it wtih another battle mech based off of Grinder's design. Smart Pac built another battle mech he called Mega-Grinder Mark 2 and set off with it to fight Buttocks/Grinder-Tron. As the battle raged on, Smart Pac proved to be smarter than Buttocks, and Mega-Grinder M2 kicked Grinder-Tron's ro-butt. Buttocks then called a ghost army and tried to retreat. Smart Pac went after him, but then his berry power wore off and he accidentally announced this to Buttocks. Then Grinder-Tron started to attack Mega-Grinder M2 and Pac could not deflect his attacks. But Pac realized that while he did not know as much as Buttocks, he did know his way around Pacopolis much better than Buttocks. So Mega-Grinder M2 started running around the city and allowed Grinder-Tron to chase him, leaving Grinder-Tron to bump into everything in his path. Eventually Grinder-Tron got itself entangled in some tubes, and Pac (ejected from Mega-Grinder M2 at this point) started throwing things at it. Grinder-Tron started to spin around to deflect the objects, but Pac jumped on it and caused it to drill into the ground and fall into the Netherworld, right on top of Betrayus and Buttler. Spooka-Bazooka The Spooka-Bazooka is an anti-ghost weapon which shoots out a rope which bags ghosts to prevent them from flying. Buttocks plans to sell these to all the Pac-Worlders. Why would he sell anti-ghost weapons to the enemies of ghosts? Because all the Spooka-Bazookas are set to play a soothing lullaby at noon that puts all Pac-Worlders to sleep for 100 minutes, giving the ghosts enough time to invade. This plan actually worked better than expected; not only did everyone buy one of these (except Pac-Man), but Pac began to feel useless because everyone now had personal protection, and he gave up being a hero. But Pac not buying a Spooka-Bazooka allowed him to stay awake when everyone else was sleeping and stop all the ghosts after regaining his confidence. He also decided to use Spooka-Bazookas to fight his way through Pacopolis. After all the ghosts in Pacopolis had been eaten, Pac paid a visit to the Round House and shot Buttocks with his own invention before eating him. Trivia *Dr. Buttocks is shown to have heightened awareness in some episodes of the show. In Meanie Genie, Buttocks points out to Betrayus when they are entering a flashback. And in Spooka-Bazooka!, he yells a total of seven times as a narrator who mistakenly believes that the episode is Sleeping Beauty due to subtle similarities (in the end Buttocks admitted that the episode really was a fairytale). *When he was alive, Buttocks graduated in Pacopolis U. Navigation Category:Right-Hand Category:Noncorporeal Category:Undead Category:Siblings Category:Abusers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Male Category:Incompetent Category:Pac-Man Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Pawns Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Traitor Category:Terrorists Category:Hegemony Category:Self-Aware Category:Successful Category:Enforcer Category:Rivals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Possessor Category:Elderly Category:Minion Category:Neutral Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Video Game Villains Category:Incriminators